


Do I Have To Do *Everything*?

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Maybe a drabble, Warning: Loki, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I'd love it if someone could write a fic showing the Avengers realizing that Loki was playing them from the beginning. Preferably after the fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I Have To Do *Everything*?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gen, Loki is THE Trickster [tw:incest]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14823) by writer_anonym. 



> Not an actual fill for the linked prompt; but the drabble was inspired by it.

Loki drops from the Bifrost, runs into Thanos and thinks:

Well crap. I really was just going to walk away.  
  
And I still am.  
  
Fuck it, the Aesir (specifically Mr. Every-Problem's-A-Nail) can deal with it.  
  
I'm sure Midgard will be _fine_.  
  
Really.  
  
Thor's a big boy and fuck it, it's not like _I'm_ Aesir or anything.  
  
I'm _literally_ a cold-hearted bastard.  
  
And if he can't, let stupid Midgard turn into a death realm for all I care.  
  
Because I don't.  
  
Care that is.

 

 

  
  
*Fuck*

  
  
"Hey, Thanos? I think you and I could further our mutual goals. Let's do lunch. I'll have my people call your people. Well, I don't really have people, at the moment, but that's really bullet point number three of the power point, so lets not skip ahead. Who should I talk to to get the ball rolling?"  
  
"The _Chitauri_? "  
  
" Really?"  
  
"No, no, you're the big Kahuna. If you say Chitauri Army, Chitauri Army it is."  
  
"What? No, don't worry about a thing. I want to rule, but you want ultimate power; and I can get everyone everything they want."  
  
"Trust me."

 

  
  
***FUCK***


End file.
